traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Before 2012 1786: Portland, Maine (Assumed setting for Trauma Team) is incorporated. 1897: Erich von Raitenau (Adam) is born. 1945: The United Nations (Caduceus/WHO superior) is formed. 1948: The World Health Organization (Caduceus predecessor and origin) is formed. 1953: United States Department of Health and Human Services (Caduceus origin) is formed. 1956~57: Robert Hoffman is born. 1969: USAMRIID (US Army Medical Research Institute for Infectious Diseases; Caduceus predecessor) is formed. 1970~71: Patrick Mercer is born. 1976~77: Reina Mayuzumi is born. 1977~78: Irene Quatro is born. 1979~80: Lloyd Wilkens is born. 1980: The Caduceus International organization is formed as a branch of the World Health Organization and the United States Dept. of Health and Human Services. 1984~85: Cybil Myers is born. 1986~87: Justin Everett is born. 1989~90: Nozomi Weaver/Naomi Kimishima is born. (Naomi becomes Nozomi via the Witness Protection Program) 1990~92: Derek Stiles and Tyler Chase are born. 1994~95: Markus Vaughn is born. 1995~96: Leslie Sears and Victor Niguel are born. 1997~98: Adel Tulba, Heather Ross and Angela Thompson are born. 2000's: Caduceus is formed, Dr Stiles loses father to "incurable disease" 2000~01: Valerie Blaylock is born. 2001~02: Emilio Juarez is born. 2004~05: Linda Reid is born. 2005~06: Kenneth Blackwell is blackmailed into working for Delphi. First evidence of GUILT is presumably found around this time period. 2008~09: Elena Salazar is born. 2010~2011: Joshua Cunningham is born. 2010s: Dr Weaver, Dr Stiles, Dr Chase, Nurse Sears, Dr Niguel, Dr Tulba, Nurse Ross and Nurse Thompson attend college, then medical school. 2012-2018 2012: The Cumberland Incident, the first Rosalia virus outbreak, occurred at the Cumberland Medical Institute. 2012~13: Alyssa Breslin is born. 2017: Albert Sartre begins research on the Rosalia Virus and attempts to use it as an all-purpose cure for all diseases. 2017: Rosalia is shot to death by Albert Sartre. 2018: Albert Sartre dies due to the Rosalia Virus. 2012~20: CR-S01 is convicted of the Cumberland Incident, and is initially sentenced to death. However, his sentence later changes to 250 years of imprisonment. 2018 *Derek Stiles finishes his residency, and is employed at Hope Hospital. *Nozomi is involved in the Delphi Organization. *Derek discovers that he holds the Healing Touch, and refines it. *Derek is recruited into Caduceus, and learns of GUILT. *Derek cures Amy Chase of Deftera which has infected her for years. *An international conference is held, which Derek attends to display his skills at treating GUILT. Delphi responds by planting a bomb, which is soon disarmed. *Derek with Langston to Africa to investigate an abandoned Delphi laboratory. Triti is soon spotted and treated. *Greg Kasal infected with Tetarti during a GUILT attack on Hope Hospital. *A cure for Tetarti is developed by Caduceus and is used to treat Greg. *Richard Anderson is infected by Pempti, and dies shortly after a cure is developed and used. Robert Hoffman takes over as Director of Caduceus. *A large-scale GUILT attack involving multiple strains is launched. Caduceus staff mobilised to treat victims of the attack. *A break-in occurs at Caduceus. Cybil Myers is infected with Paraskevi, but is treated soon after. *Nozomi leaves Delphi after performing one final operation on an experimental GUILT strain. *A raid on a Delphi outpost is carried out. Savato spotted, and a cure is quickly developed for it. Kenneth is cured of Savato and turns himself in. *Kenneth discloses information of the Delphi base to Caduceus. *Emilio Juarez, among six other Sinners, is operated on during the Delphi base raid. *Adam is retrieved from the Delphi base, and is under research in Caduceus Europe. *Nozomi joins Caduceus Europe. *Derek makes the last known contact with Delphi leader Adam. *GUILT breakout occurs during a Caduceus conference. Derek, then Robert Hoffman falls ill, but recovers after operation to extract a mutated form of the Savato strain. *All GUILT-related research is outlawed by international regulations. 2020 *Skeletal remains, later identified to be ones of Albert Sartre and infected with the Rosalia Virus, is found and falls into the custody of USAMRIID. *CR-S01 is given an ultimatum that results in him working off his sentence by performing surgical procedures. *Jacob Tillman is diagnosed of a myocardial infection by Gabriel Cunningham. CR-S01 is transferred to Resurgam First Care to perform the operation. *A patient is diagnosed with Kaposi's sarcoma. CR-S01 is enlisted to treat the patient. Various abnormalities occur, but the operation is successful. *Several other cases of unusual bruises and foci are encountered by the Resurgam crew. *A bus crash occurs inside a mall, injuring several people, including Gabriel Cunningham. *The Revolutionary makes a bomb threat, specifying his target as "The Corpse Whisperer". *An explosion occurs at Alyssa Breslin's house, injuring her. The Resurgam crew works to save Alyssa while keeping the FBI, who have come to reclaim CR-S01, from reaching him. *Naomi tracks The Raging Bomber to Portland airport, where an explosion occurs before the First Lady arrives. *Naomi Kimishima adopts Alyssa Breslin. *Gabriel Cunningham divorces, and quits his job at Resurgam First Care. *A second Rosalia outbreak occurs, causing Portland to declare a state of emergency. *Gabriel diagnoses the Rosalia Virus as a form of viral hemmorhagic fever with the help of USAMRIID's facilities. However, he is shortly pursued, and with Jacob Tillman's help he escapes with Prof Sartre's remains in tow. *During a prison relocation, CR-SO1 escapes to support the waves of incoming patients infected with the Rosalia virus. *Holden, along with Maria Torres and Naomi Kimishima, fly in to Mexico to find the body of Rosalia and information regarding the origins and cure for the virus. *Rosalia's body is discovered. From her blood, a cure for the Rosalia Virus is developed. *Naomi Kimishima falls ill due to a mutated form of the Rosalia virus, and is cured by CR-S01. *Dr Cunningham returns to his job at Resurgam, and CR-S01 returns to prison. 2021 *Greg Kasal and Cybil Myers's daughter, Kari, is born. *Costigar Disease sighted and treated by Derek. *Hands of Asclepius and Acropolis Pharmaceuticals are founded. *PGS cases flood Caduceus. Derek and Angie recalled to Caduceus from Costigar. *Adel Tulba is recruited into Caduceus. *First sighting of Neo-GUILT Nous in Caduceus. *Reina Mayuzumi acquires neural pattern data to replicate Derek's Healing Touch. *A GUILT attack is launched on Elysium. *Emilio Juarez dies of GUILT, causing Derek to lose his Healing Touch. *Derek transfers to Hope Hospital until he regains his Healing Touch. *Derek and Angie visit Kenneth, who soon falls victim to Post-Savato. After a failed operation and a call for backup, Derek soon regains his Healing Touch to treat the PGS. *Adel tranfers to the HoA after recovering from a case of the Costigar Disease. *The HoA launch an Ability Enhancement Programme to incorporate their doctors with artifical Healing Touches. *Kenneth released from prison on condition that he was to be supervised by the HoA. *Acropolis Pharmaceuticals attacked. Reina Mayuzumi kidnapped. *Reina Mayuzumi rescued and treated during a raid on a Delphi outpost. *HoA develops a serum to treat GUILT and PGS, and begins to recruit staff from many other hospitals, including Caduceus. Heather Ross soon transfers from Elysium to Caduceus. *Delphi remnants, led by Heinrich von Raitenau, commence a large-scale GUILT attack. *Derek and Angie kidnapped and held hostage in the new Delphi base. *Delphi base located, and Delphi remnants wiped out. Heinrich tried under international law. *Neo-GUILT outbreaks occur. Information from Kenneth traces the Neo-GUILT to the HoA and Acropolis Pharmaceuticals. *A raid is carried out on the HoA headquarters. Several doctors there, including Adel, have fallen victim to Neo-GUILT and are soon treated. *Neo-GUILT serum quickly developed by Caduceus. *Patrick pursued to a chemical plant where Neo-GUILT is being cultivated. Patrick dies of a gunshot wound to the heart after the Aletheia in Reina is treated. *HoA and Acropolis disbanded. Adel returns to Costigar while Kenneth resumes his work in prison. *Elena Salazar receives an immunity suppressant pump unit. 2022 *Markus Vaughn and Lloyd Wilkens conducted genetic experiments that accidentally created Stigma. 2028 *Markus receives a request from Lloyd Wilkens to return to Concordia. *Elena Salazar has control chips of her pump unit replaced. *Val discovers her Healing Touch. *Montgomery Memorial Hospital closes. *Markus and Val are transferred to Concordia Medical Institute. *Stigma discovered to be infecting Prof Wilkens, and is soon treated. *Prof Wilkens is kidnapped, with all information on Stigma stolen. *Markus, Val and Elena are recruited to Caduceus USA as a team to fight Stigma. *Scandals involving the TV show Wish Come True: Miracle Surgery occur. Markus and Val sent to prove Leonardo Bello wrong. *Markus, Val and Elena are kidnapped, and forced to work on mutant Stigma strains. They soon escape and return to Caduceus. *Terrorist groups abusing Stigma are discovered to be Parnassus. The Stigma team is sent to Culurama to investigate the Culurium mines, which allow for Stigma to grow and mutate. *A raid is conducted on Parnassus' base. *Prof Wilkens is recovered, and the mind control device on his brain removed. *Master Vakhushti identified to be the leader of Parnassus, and is traced to his private laboratory. *Master Vakhushti is operated on, but dies soon after. *Derek and Angie Thompson develop a training simulation which simulates simultaneous Stigma and GUILT operations. Markus and Val requested for testing. Category:Universe